scan2gofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:IBHalliwell
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The End of JET? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Akechi Hidame (Talk) 02:10, April 6, 2013 Reply Uh, sure, what do you want to know? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 20:48, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Reply HI and thank you for the reply! :-) I added the three questions (as one entry) a few days ago. I also added another entry today. Still having problems with templates and not sure who to diagnose the problem. I fixed it but only by trying various stuff and I'm not sure what I did to get it right. ---IBHalliwell (talk) 16:59, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Reply It appears that you've been adding tags infront the parameters, as well as not spacing them out. If you're just getting used to template, try copying and pasting first, or asking others how to do it. I'll move on to your previous messages now. Also, please reply on my talk page, so I can see the message. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:37, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :As per the redirect thing, just click the "More +" button on the top middle, and click the Redirect coding. Do that on the article you want to redirect, and insert the name of the article you want it to redirect it to. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:42, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::As per moving pages, just click the down arrow on the arrow button, and (if you're autoconfirmed) the Move button should appear. Click that, and the rest should be easy. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:49, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :::As per Voice actors, generally, on Wikis I've worked on, we only provide pages for the English actor and the VA for where the series was originally aired or is majorly aired, i.e. On the Monsuno Wiki we have both English and Japanese, even though the English version debuted long before the Japanese version did. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:54, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::That should be everything for technical questions. As for the two sites working together, the least I can do is create an affiliates bar on the Navigation Bar. Just out curiosity, did you have any ideas? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:59, April 13, 2013 (UTC) For the first point, are you using the visual editor? If you don't the answer to that question, are you using the editor with a puzzle piece for the template. Second point, I'm sure you've seen the "Edit" button, correct. To edit you have to click it. Well, there's an arrow next to it, if you click it, it will form a drop-down menu, and the "Move" button should be there. Third point, sure, though I'm not the most active person here anymore. I'll get to work on the affiliates part, though, if you can link me to your site. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 18:52, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :PS, could you not use the "Male" and "Female" categories on pages? I feel that they become sort of "micro-categorizing" after a point, so I stay away from them. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 18:54, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :^ Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 19:16, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Reply Abce2|''Talk ''Second point, I'm sure you've seen the "Edit" button, correct. To edit you have to click it. Well, there's an arrow next to it, if you click it, it will form a > drop-down menu, and the "Move" button should be there. Yes, but I ONLY see "History" and "Rename" under it, when I use the drop down button. Nothing more or less. Abce2|''Talk ''First point, are you using the visual editor? If you don't the answer to that question, are you using the editor with a puzzle piece for the template. I'm using both the visual and source. When I'm doing the copy / paste, I'm using the source. As for the templates, I've tried them but what I get is just the basic header without any of the options (the commands inside the template). Thus I use the copy / paste because I don't see any of the options and I get them from other sources. The does NOT appear with the copy / paste until after I save and then edit the article. On th third point, please, let me know what you need. I created a forum thread on the TV.com Scan2Go site. The Scan2Go TV URL is: http://www.tv.com/shows/scan2go/ Ah, on the Male and Female, the Female was there BEFORE I even joined this wikia. I added male ONLY because it isn't fair (IMHO) to cateorgieze one of the THREE genders. I'd be willing to stop, but at this point two of them exist and to only support the original (female) just doesn't make sense to me. I guess I could see removing both cateories completely. Finally: Is there a good place to learn about editing this wikia (or other ones). On the redirect, I discovered when you do a rename the system automatically creates the redirect for you. Of course, the instructions also suggest / say you should check the various links to the page, hence my wondering if there is a way to find links to an article/page. Thanks! --IBHalliwell (talk) 13:51, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Checking in Checking in to see what's going on --IBHalliwell (talk) 23:18, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Another check in to see if a new day here counts with the Wikia --IBHalliwell (talk) 08:36, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :Hm? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 22:57, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :What I'm trying to determine is when the "new day" occurs for the wikia for the counter, which keeps track of how many times in a row you've been on. I'm in the Central USA time zone and not sure if the time for the new day occurs based upon UTC, whereever the server resides, your own local time, etc. Why is this important? Well, given a single missed day means starting over and say you're on day 50 and then to start over .... Well, to me that would be depressing --IBHalliwell (talk) 00:52, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Another day, another checking. :-) --IBHalliwell (talk) 05:42, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Photos and Templates I'm sure by now I should be adding photos and am wondering what I should know in order to do it. As for templates, is there a place to learn all of the options/directives/commands inside of each template? I've been doing copy & paste, but then I get the and have to do the save and second edits. I know I've asked this before and I apologize if it got answered, I missed the previous answer (or had a follow up question). --IBHalliwell (talk) 22:17, April 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks Thanks for the kind words. :) About the countdown timer not showing when previewing, it's because it uses javascript, which doesn't load when previewing a page. Anyhoo, keep up the good work. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:43, April 25, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. BTW, are you going to be stopping by more often or just every so often? --IBHalliwell (talk) 01:03, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry for not being able to reply to you earlier, but i'll be sure to help out as soon as I get a secure internet connection. Regards, Akechi Hidame. (I'll be online and back to work asap.) No problem, Akechi! I'm keeping busying. You can checkout my blog, which I'm trying to update daily (given we have so few). My latest one gives a list of stuff I'm looking at doing. Take care and good luck on the Internet connection. (BTW, do you mean secure or stable connection? Just wondering.) --IBHalliwell (talk) 04:33, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes I'd like to use the blogging bug. further episode uploads will follow tonight. --Nightmare9188 Rating system Hi IGHalliwell. A quick Google search led me to rating-widget.com where they provide a free-to-use rating widget. You can see it working on this page at my sandbox wiki. For it to be used on this wiki, one of the admins will need to create MediaWiki:RatingWidget1 (only an admin can create a MediaWiki page) and copy the following code. NOTE #1: The admin will need to replace your-unique-user-key and your-unique-user-id with the codes provided by rating-widget.com. To get them, click the "Get Widget" button at the bottom of the screen, then click the "Generate user-key" button which will give you both codes needed to insert into the javascript above. After that's done, simply insert RatingWidget1 on the page where you want it to appear. NOTE #2: This will have to be repeated for each page that you want to display a rating widget, meaning you have to (1) create a new MediaWiki page (RatingWidget2, RatingWidget3, etc.), and (2) generate new user key and id codes at rating-widget.com. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:11, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Replies by Nightmare9188 about various topics (contact, markets, episodes, etc) yes, i added the director and writer at all episodes. --Nightmare9188 when i open this template i see that all sections are there, but which only appear if you add information there. I use this template as well for other wikis, and only copy the code and paste it when i edit the template. --Nightmare9188 Great idea, we can talk about it via email or also skype. --Nightmare9188 we could also use the chat in this wiki. at skype you find me as xxxxxxxxx. my email address is xxxxxxxxxxx@xxxxx.xxx. --Nightmare9188 Reply I apologize that I have not gotten back to you yet. However, if you give me a week, I will be able to look through your request to the best of my ability. Right now, I'm just extremely busy with school stuff. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 16:45, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey I've made both you and Nightmare admins. Enjoy! Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:30, May 18, 2013 (UTC)